


Магическая камасутра

by xiaoyana (oddfiend)



Series: Маркюры [1]
Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddfiend/pseuds/xiaoyana
Summary: Дуальность вежливости в контексте секса и невозможности дышать.
Relationships: Юрий Измайлов/Марк Красносельцев
Series: Маркюры [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853305
Kudos: 2





	Магическая камасутра

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eillirre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eillirre/gifts).



> Подарок Лёнычу на День рождения♡

В глазах его – блики утренней росы на траве, а на губах – отголоски рубиновых капель и под кожей – точечные огненные всполохи.

Касание, словно воспоминание, словно не здесь, не сейчас – как дымка – и подушечками по капиллярам, по венам, по артерии – быстрее крови, быстрее дыхания. И всё тело как нейлоновая струна – _вот-вот лопнет, не дай, не позволь, не отпускай, держи меня, ещё секунда и я—_

— Марк, — шелест шёпота, горячее дыхание, дрожащие пальцы убирают влажные волосы со лба.

— С-стойте, — голос надламывается, он вслепую ищет грудь, упирается ладонью, едва ощутимо толкает – _дай выдохнуть, будь рядом_ – а вдохи срываются.

Марк моргает, пытается рукой нашарить очки – смахивает и свои, и чужие с тумбочки – тяжело вздыхает и наконец смотрит на своего партнёра – и уголки губ бесконтрольно тянутся в стороны, он инстинктивно слизывает капельки крови и тянется к Юре.

— Опять всё искусал? — хмурится мужчина, касается большим пальцем нижней губы Марка.

Парень лениво переводит на него взгляд, поднимает бровь, размыкает губы и задевает подушечку языком – _едва-едва, не пугайся_ – а затем начинает тихо смеяться.

— Боитесь, Юрий Алексеевич? Я ведь и откусить могу, — и словно в доказательство, цепляет зубами и едва ощутимо сжимает.

— Во-первых, с тобой давно уже просто Юра, а во-вторых, сколько ты мне уже раз этим угрожал? Ещё цел, — закатывает он глаза, и с лёгкостью освобождает собственный палец из игривого плена, цепляет подбородок Марка и утягивает в медленный, чувственный поцелуй.

***

В комнате всё ещё очень душно, а может это лишь Марку так кажется, но он не тянется к простыне, чтобы укрыться – вместо этого он прижимается к разгорячённой груди своего партнёра, позволяет обнять себя и прикрывает глаза, словно бы засыпая, чтобы в следующий момент резким движением ухватиться за плечо Юры и, воспользовавшись кольцом, опрокинуть его на спину, торжественно усаживаясь сверху. Тихо смеется, постукивает подушечками пальцев по выступающими подвздошным гребням.

— Эй, никакого второго раунда, — устало тянет Юра, и кладёт ладони на бёдра в попытках снять парня с себя.

— Я же почти целитель, я знаю, как работает твоё тело, — отстранённо хмыкает парень, — и знаю, как ускорить рефрактерный период.

Юра закатывает глаза, но Марк упирается, хватает его за запястья, пытаясь отнять руки от своего тела, но и мужчина уверен в своих действиях – _позволь мне, позволь мне, позволь, позволь, позволь, я хочу тебя_ – медное кольцо нагревается, и в следующее мгновение запястья Измайлова оказываются обвиты верёвками, настойчиво тянутся к изголовью – а на губах у Марка хищная ухмылка, а в глазах Юры неприкрытое недоумение.

— И где ты такому научился? — удивлённо шипит Юра – верёвки жгут кожу, безжалостно оборачиваясь всё плотнее.

— Магическая камасутра, — улыбается Марк, — почитай, может чего нового для себя откроешь.

Юра притворно оскорбляется, цыкает, и пытается высвободить руки с помощью собственного кольца – только чтобы понять, что фаланга пуста, а привычный коже металл сейчас поблёскивает в руке его парня.

— Эй, мы так не договаривались, — укоряет он, беспомощно дёргая руками, но джутовые верёвки держат крепко.

Марк играюче показывает ему язык и приподнимается, чтобы отложить кольцо на дальнюю тумбочку. Юра в ответ возмущённо пыхтит, не в силах разорвать магические путы, жмурится, чтобы сконцентрироваться – и сдавленно стонет, когда чувствует на своей ключице тёплый, влажный язык Марка и едва прохладный металл его пирсинга.

— Ты чего собрался делать?

— Всё-то тебе расскажи, — тянет Марк на мгновение оторвавшись, а затем касается губами сгиба шеи, выцеловывая дорожку до челюсти, прикусывает кожу над лимфоузлами и переходит к губам своего мужчины. — Сами догадайтесь, Юрий Алексеевич.

И вот этот его чёртов переход на “вы” заставляет Юру вздрогнуть – голос у Марка тягучий, увлекающий, а губы его горячие и такие мягкие, а в глазах его… В глазах его не четырёхлистный клевер и даже не прозрачный изумруд – лишь тёмный, глубокий, непроглядный малахит желания.

И у Юры больше нет сил сопротивляться.


End file.
